Half and Half
by tinkertaydust
Summary: Rudy Morgan, is half spy half vampire, her real father was a vampire and her real mother died. she Cammie Morgan adopted her. now she have to try and keep two secrets from the world? and what about the boy spy? Ryan Goode? can she trust him?
1. Chapter 1

**Half and Half**

"I'm going to miss you so much." My mother sobbed "Remember to be good; don't tell anyone what you are." Ever since I was little my mother was always saying those six words "Don't tell anyone what you are." I had heard over a million times before. My mother wasn't my birth mother like most mothers, my real mother was in fact human but my father was not. He was a vampire who fell in love with a human. My mother died giving birth to me, fifteen long years ago. My father left after I was born I guess he couldn't have me since I was so much like my real mother. Than came along Cameron Morgan, my adoptive mother, I called her my mother since I didn't know my real one and my father left and I haven't heard of or seem him again, so I don't care. That was years ago and I have grown up as a Morgan. Today was the day I go back to Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, also in other words a school for spies. I love being a spy you could it was my destiny to be one. Cameron Morgan is the daughter of Rachael Morgan; on of the best spies ever but now she is still headmistress of the school, my Grandmother, well not my real one but close enough. "And please don't show off your power okay." She added.

"Mum I won't okay…plus Beth, Lucy, Molly already know." They are my three best friends and to make it even weird their mother's are my mother's best friends. They all went to this very school too.

"That's because I told my best friend's who happen to be their daughter's that your best friends with." She complained, it sounded complicated when you say it like that bit it isn't very complicated.

"Mum its going to be fine, okay I have been coming here since I was twelve." I said getting out of her tight hug. Just than another black limo drove up the drive way, the open popped open and Beth ran to me, arms wide open.

"Hey…it's great to see you." I said hugging her.

"I know right…oh no your outside, in the daylight." She whispered in my ear. Normally when I was in day light it would hurt me baddy, but since Lucy's mother made the weird scientific cream to stop the pain, I was fine.

"No Lucy's mum made a cream to stop the pain, I'm fine." We turned to see our mother's hugging each other. It was weird but I have grown up with it all my life.

"Oh okay lets get inside than." We raced inside to our room we have had for three years.

"Wow it hasn't changed at all, sadly." Beth pointed out. I nodded my head in agreement. I sat on the end on my bed and listened to where Beth and her mum went for the summer.

"Wow I bet you had loads of fun. I wish mum would let my go around the world." I complained. We both knew why I wasn't allowed. So she just nodded. Than Molly burst though the door, she had on black bug eye sunglasses, and a summer dress. She always made me look under dressed.

"Hey guys!" she yelled jumped up and down. She gave both of us a quick hug and unzipped her cases. She chucked clothes into her drawers and at us.

"I got you guys some stuff." I picked up the tank top that was tiger print and the dark skinny jeans.

"A tiger print top?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes it looks great with dark skinny jeans oh and black heels." She promised.

"I don't have black heels." I protested.

"Well you do now." she added handing me a pair of black heels. Just what I always wanted! Not.

"Thanks Molly." I said putting them away. I looked at Beth who was modeling a short skirt with a tank top tucked under it with a leather jacket over it. She looked like the spy she was meant to be.

"Wow Beth you look…hot." I convinced her. She turned around again and smiled.

"Try your clothes on." She said pulled me off my bed.

"Fine…I will I said Laughing. I got my clothes out and went to the bathroom, I pulled off my top and shorts and yanked on the jeans and tiger print top on, than I buckled up the heels. I stepped out of the bath to see three pairs of eyes on me.

"Hey Lucy…how do I look?" I asked them all.

"Great!"

"Sexy!"

"Damn hot!" we all laughed and I sat down. After Lucy tried on her dress and small heels from Molly we all went down stairs for the welcome back dinner. We sat were we normally did. I sipped at my juice as the Headmistress started to speak

"Welcome back girls…about twenty year ago we had a few boys from blackthrone Academy for Exceptional Young Men join us for a semester. And this year we welcome back a few more boys from blackthrone." Everyone clapped as group of boys entered the room, all heads turned their way. The group of boys made their way to the front of the hall. All the girls were whispering to each other.

"Oh my…blackthorne, hey my mum told me about them a few years back. She said she fell in love with one and long time ago." Lucy said. "Weird I know right, she said she was in year ten too when they all came and now their back." She said smiling at us all. _I would have to ask my mum about this_ I thought. The headmistress was saying more stuff but all I could think of was why didn't mum tell me about them. I knew I would see my mother tomorrow night for dinner, I could ask her then. I turned around to see where the boys sat when I caught one of theirs eyes. She smiled at me. I quickly turned away. While everyone ate I sat there, pushing the food around on my plate. I didn't eat food, I drank blood. In the middle of dinner I excused myself and headed for my room to get some blood. I kept small test tubes of it just in my room and there were some in my Grandmother's room too. I was walking along the corridor when I heard foot steps behind me. I stopped and turned around. It was the boy who smiled at me following me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked

"I'm not…" was all he said.

"Fine your not, who are you?" I asked. His brown hair hanged just below his ears, he had a strong jaw line too. I tried not to stare but it didn't work.

"I'm Ryan Goode. And you are?"

"I'm Ruby…Ruby Morgan." I answered quickly. My stomach was rumbling loudly, and I was starting to feel faint. I need blood now. Sadly Ryan heard my stomach rumble.

"You hunger? Well you do know there is food down stairs." He said cockily.

"Yes I know…I'm just getting something." I answered.

"And what's that?" he asked. How dare he ask that, it's rude and he didn't know me at all?

"That's none of your business." I snapped at him and kept walking.

"Well bye Gallagher girl." He yelled. What a nick name?

I got into my room and shut the door behind me, I got a test tube out of the mini freezer I have under my bed. And chugged the blood down, after I have blood my eyes turn to a gold/brown color but no one ever noticed.

I put the test tube back and rushed back down stairs, to join my friends.

**Hey readers, that's the end of chapter one, I hope you like it. If you didn't please tell me and if you have any ideas please tell me!**

**Please Please review if I don't get enough I probably wont keep going with the story. **

**Tinkertaydust xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter but I have been busy with school going back and homework. Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and I hope you all enjoy this one too!**

After I went back down stairs everyone had just finished dinner. The four of us went back to our dorm, it was just past eight. It hasn't even been a whole day yet and we have already run out of things to do together.

"Hey Ruby…want to take a short walk off campus?" Molly asked and moved her neatly plucked eye browns up and down. We all knew very well that we were not aloud out of the school at night time even in the day time unless we were there with a teacher, but its not like we ever got caught sneaking around.

"Yep." I grinned jumping up and grabbing a dark coat. The four of us sneaked out of our dorm and past the other girl dorms and into the library. There were many tunnels around the school and being the granddaughter of the women who owned it came in handy. We slowly opened the trap door that stood as a bookshelf. It was heavy and squeaked if you moved it to fast. We huddled into the tunnel and closed the trap door behind us. It was dark in here but I could see fine. I grabbed Beth's hand and she grabbed Molly's hand and Lucy held onto Molly hand with her life. Lucy wasn't very good at being a spy, but she was too smart to do anything else. I lead them through the tunnel quickly and quietly. Only Lucy giggled a few times because she was nerves. Lucy had a bad habit of giggling when she got nerves. Finally we made it outside, the tunnel lead right to the campus gate; we only had to get over it. I jumped the gate in one leap, since I was a vampire and all, but the rest of the gang made it over in less than a minute. We ran down the road not getting puffed at all and made it into the small town class Roseville. The streets were full of people. _Why are there so many people on the streets at this time of the night_ I asked myself _shouldn't the all be sitting in front of their televisions?_ We keep walking in silence until Lucy broke it with one of her questions.

"Why are there so many people out?" she paused and went on "It's nearly eight thirty, shouldn't the all be at home watching-." She cut herself off as we all stopped and saw the ferries wheel, rising high up in the night sky.

"That's why Lu…it's the spring fair." She Molly grinning, only she would think this is brilliant. I bad feeling was settling in the bottom of my gut.

"We should go guys, we had a short walk." I said not taking my eyes off the cotton candy stand. I loved cotton candy and couldn't remember the last time I had tried it, even though I didn't really eat food I could still stomach it.

"What no way, it's a fair we at least have to have some fun Ruby." Molly exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Yeah come on, only for a little while than we can get back." Beth adding rubbing her hands together as she watched the bumper cars.

"No Ruby is right; we can get it major trouble, leaving the campus for a little walk but going to a fair is a little different." Lucy jumped in taking my side.

"What come on? Please Ruby!" Beth and Molly said begging. I did want to have a bit of fun before school really started, but I also got what Lucy was saying, my mother would kill me, we not really anyway.

"Umm well I do want some cotton candy…and we will only be here a little while, I guess so." I said smiling. Beth and Molly hugged me and laughed.

"What? Ruby if your mother found out she would kill you and then tell our mothers." Lucy said in a very worried voice.

"Well we wont get caught and beside my mother can't kill me I'm a vamp remember." I said laughing, than started walking towards the cotton candy stand. I heard Lucy sigh but than follow.

"Good little Lucy." I told her and patted her on the head being sarcastic.

After buying two sticks of cotton candy we made over way over to the bumper cars. I stood there and watched Beth and Molly gang up on poor Lucy, bumping her into car very minute. It was funny for a while but I could tell Lucy didn't like it that much after a while. As Beth and Molly smashed Lucy into walls I walked over to a game stand. I watched as all the young men tried the hardest to move the little red disc up the ladder as the hammered the red plastic pillow at the bottom. No of them got the red disc to the very top. I smiled as very person walked away angry or displeased with their self for not being able to reach the top. I looked over to the bumper cars to see Molly being rammed into a wall by Lucy; I smiled harder and tried not to laugh. My gaze moved to the drink stand and saw a familiar face. His brown hairs hang just below his eyes and he had a strong jaw line. Ryan Goode! Many things went through my mind but I couldn't stop thinking _what in hell is he doing here!_ I turned around quickly hoping he wouldn't see me, but he did. I stood there waiting for him to approach me, but he didn't. I turned around and saw that he was just a few feet away from me grinning.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked sharply.

"Well I could ask you the same. I'm heard there was a fair and decided I would come."

"How did you get off campus?" I asked sharply again.

"I walked out the main doors." He said still smiling. _What he just walked out? _My head screamed.

"What were you thinking? Anyone could of seen you and followed you." I snapped.

"Well let's hope they didn't."

My mind was racing, this was a bad idea. I need to get back home before someone finds out.

"Well sorry but we have to go now." I said pushing past him. I forgot to be gentle and he fell to the group with force.

"Wow Gallagher girl you have a _great _punch, where did you get that?" he asked pushing himself back up.

"No where." I snapped "Now lets go." I said walked over to the bumper cars, I called over Beth, Molly and Lucy and started for home.

"Yeah it's getting late we should really go." Beth agreed with me. I nodded in response as we started walking home, then we saw a blue van past us with our school crest on the side of the van.

"Oh no, they know we are here." Lucy exclaimed grabbing my hand, this was a very bad idea.

"Its okay let just get home quickly." I said walking faster. We couldn't run until we past the corner because it might look weird four girls running and one guy.

"Wait go home." Said Ryan shocked.

"Yes before we get caught." I said looking back at him.

"I'm not going back to campus yet, I just got here." He said heading back to the fair.

"What an idiot." Molly mumbled watching him as he crossed the road.

"Fine! You can get caught, it your problem not ours." I yelled to Ryan who just smirked back and disappeared into the crowd.

We all heading back to campus as fast as we could, Lucy kept slowing us down because her shoes were falling out and she didn't want to take them off. We got the gate and started climbing over it, when the main doors opened and out came my grandmother.

"Where on earth have you four girls been?" she yelled rushing over to where we were, I looked back the way she came and saw Ryan standing just inside the door grinning. _Who the hell did she get back so fast?_ I asked myself before my grandmother dragged us inside and sent us to her office.

**I hope you all liked it and please review! I would love to hear what you think of it. And I am sorry if there is spelling mistakes I didn't have time to check it again.**

**Thank you these three lovely people who did comment last chapter**

**GallagherGirl 2335**

**Wisher Tales**

**Gallaghergirl396**

**Tinkertaydust xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

We sat silently in my grandmother's office. The four of us kept giving each other looks; Beth looked like all she wanted to do was laugh her head off, Molly looked to sure of herself as normal, Lucy looked scared and angry, I bet I looked a little worried. My grandmother sat at her desk shaking her head not looking at any of us. Then came rushing in my mother; she didn't look mad at all.

"Hello girls, I heard you four went out for the night." She said taking a seat across from me. We all nodded.

"Well than can you tell me what happened?" she asked. I looked at my friends, than back to my mother.

"Well we went for a little walk and ended up at the fair, umm we got some fairy floss and Beth, Lucy and Molly went on the bumper cars for a while than…" I stopped shortly thinking about what I should say, should I say something about Ryan? Or not?

"And what?" asked mum pushing the issue.

"Well than I saw Ryan." I said not daring to look at my friends.

"Ryan?" she asked her eye brows rising up.

"Yeah Ryan Goode, when he said he walked out of the main doors I decided to leave, I got the girls and we started home, then we saw the van we moved faster but Ryan said he wasn't leaving and walked off into the crowd, than we got back." When I finished I looked back at my friends who were just nodding.

"Ryan Goode you say huh." Said Grandma looking up at us, her eyes moved to my mother and quickly back to us. _What's with that?_

"Yeah Ryan, he is one of the blackthrone boys." I replied looking back at grandma. "Is there a problem?" I asked

"No not at all honey, I just ah knew someone named Goode." My mother answered looking confused.

"Another Goode?" asked Beth.

"Yes his name was Zach Goode; we had a thing back in high school. I haven't seen or heard from me in ages." My mother confessed.

"Well no wonders why he got busy and had a kid and…." But I cut Molly off before she could finish what she was saying. She said sorry with her eyes to me.

"So Zach's son became a spy no surprise there." Beth added "Even though I have no idea who he is." It was silent for a moment.

"Wait you had a thing with Zach? What kind of thing mum?" I asked trying not to smile.

"Well we kind of liked each other oh I don't know, it was just a thing." She admitted lightly smiling at the long ago memories.

"Does it really matter that he is here? I asked.

"No it doesn't, what happened between Ryan's father and I are long gone." Mum said reaching for my hand.

"But you have to admit this Ryan is a bloody good spy." Beth said "How he got back here so fast when he went the total opposite way to us."

"She is right." Lucy added "He would have never made it back so fast unless…" she stopped looking out into the air, she normally did that while she was thinking.

"Unless he knew a short cut or something." Molly mumbled out while checking her nails.

"I don't think there is a faster way back to the school from there." Mum said "I used to sneak out of school all the time I was here I don't think there a faster way…well that I have found any way." She finished.

"You used to sneak out too; well you can't get mad at us for doing it." Molly said looking at her.

"Ha I guess not." She admitted laughing.

"Well I guess we can go now." Lucy said getting up. I knew she really wanted to get out of here.

"Yeah I guess so." She replied standing also. We all stood up and moved to the door. "Good night girls, umm Ruby can I talk to you for a moment?" she asked pulling me by the arm, I nodded and she closed the door.

"Can you please keep a close eye on Ryan for me, it just seems weird that he got back before you did and all." She said moving back to grandma.

"Ah yeah okay." I replied and said good night and left. I guessed the girls went back to our room. I walked slowly getting back to the room. _Why did mum want me to keep on eye on Ryan really? And was it weird that my mother and a thing with his dad? _I hoped not. I stopped walking and heard a few steps behind me; I turned quickly and saw Ryan. He was grinning._ Oh great!_

"Did you get in much trouble for sneaking out?" he asked moving closer to me. I wanted to move away but didn't.

"No not really. How did you get back so fast anyway?" I asked.

"Now, now why would I tell you my secret?" he asked grinning more. I sighed.

"I guess you wouldn't, I wouldn't either if I had a secret." I said quickly eyeing him.

"And why do I get the feeling you don't have a secret." He said moving even closer. He couldn't touch me or he would know how cold I am.

"And what makes you think I don't." What am I doing, I am playing the little game he is.

"Ha I don't know, maybe you do have one. Maybe you don't." he added slowly. He was so close now I could feel his warm breath on my neck.

"You don't know me at all Ryan Goode." I said lightly laughing and moving away from him a bit. I could tell he knew I moved and he moved with me.

"You scared of me Gallagher?" he asked reaching for my hair line. I jumped back, I gave him his answer. He grinned and backed away, walking back the way he came "Night Gallagher." He yelled lightly over his shoulder. For a moment I think I wanted him to touch me.

**Well I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and please review what you think so far please! **

**Thanks for reading again…**

**Xoxo **

**Tinkertaydust**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for reading, wow I didn't think it was be so many people reading it. Thanks very much to the lovely people who read my stories! I LOVE YOU ALL!!! LOL**

**tinkertaydust**

After I ran into Ryan I moved quickly back to my room, the lights were off but I could see fine. I closed the door lightly and moved to my bed. I didn't sleep really. I then got my cardigan and moved to the passage way that leads outside. When I reached outside I put my coat on even though I didn't need it, I just put it on in case someone did see me. I walked slowly around the grounds once and stopped to sit down on a large mossy rock. I lied out flat facing the stars. Somehow the stars calm me down and so does the dark. I wasn't scared of the dark or shadows, I never have been. I closed my eyes and listened to the world around me. There were nearby bats hanging off trees, hoots from owls, growls from possums protecting their young. The moonlight lit up the grounds and made it look like a wonderful garden without all the plants. My mind started to wonder, to me being a vampire then to my mother, then to me being a spy and then to where I didn't want it to, to Ryan_. Why did my mother want me to keep an eye on him? Did she know something I didn't? She couldn't could she?_ _And why did I want him to touch me earlier tonight? I didn't even like him did I?_ My thoughts were interrupted by foot steps. My eyes flung open and I sat up. My eyes took a few seconds to adjust to the light and I saw a figure standing besides the school's wall. I moved slowly off the rock and moved silently to the wall. The person hadn't seen me yet. I was centimeters away from him or her when I reached out and pulled their arm and flung them over my shoulder and only the ground. There was a loud groan and the person grabbed my arm and pulled, I lost my footing and landed on the ground besides them. The next thing I knew someone was on top of me. I lightly tried to get free but couldn't. The person was breathing heavily; I still couldn't see who it was. Their face moved towards mine and whispered

"My, my you're a good pavement artiest." _Ryan! I should have known!_

"Ryan get the hell off me." I complained.

"Maybe I don't want to." He said. _What does that mean?_

"Fine don't then. What are you doing out here?" I asked trying not to move.

"I could ask you the same question. I was out for some air." He answered. I could feel his arms wrapped around me holding me in place, they were tensed. For some reason it felt good. I didn't even care if I felt cold.

"Right…same." I replied quickly trying to get the odd thought of out my head.

"Sure you were. Wow your really cold." _Oh shit!_ "Are you alright?" he asked while his arms were moved up and my back.

"Well maybe I would feel better if you got off me." I snapped at him. I grinned and replied.

"Make me." I tried with all my might to fling him off but I couldn't. _I am a vampire why wasn't he moving? _My mind yelled. I needed him off if I had to beg I would lose at his silly little game, and I didn't want to lose. Fine my powers weren't working. Maybe that was a good thing since I wasn't meant to show anyone them but I was still a girl right. I could totally get him off. The idea came to me and I just did it without thinking. My head moved closer to his as I pushed myself up. My lips touched his. He didn't back out neither did I. his lips started moving around with mine and before I knew it we were making out. My arms melted back to the ground as soon as my back was on the ground my arms lifted to his neck. My fingers played with his hair and his went up and down my back. I felt his tongue touch my lips and I opened my mouth. He tasted like sweet honey. The kiss was slow and sweet then it grew harder and faster. He was using force. I rolled him over so I was on top of him and lifted my head away from me. He grunted lightly but I heard he wanted more I could tell and so did I. I had never kissed a guy before or even had feelings for one because I was always scared of what would happen if he found out what I was.

I took a quick breath and so did he. I didn't mean for that to happen, I just wasn't thinking.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"I'm not." He said back. I didn't see a hint of a joke but I knew it would come at some point.

"Your not?" I asked.

"Not at all…that was great." He said. My breath caught in my lungs. _He liked it? Oh crap!_

"Umm." Was all I could say? It was weird.

"You can get off me now." he said grinning. _Knew it would come! _But I didn't want to get off him, for some reason I wanted to stay there.

"Do I have to?" I asked shyly and very quietly, I hoped he didn't hear.

"Not if you don't want to." He said as he hands moved around my waist. _What am I doing?_ I yelled to myself. I liked him I knew it but I wouldn't work could it?

"Okay." I said my hands moved over his crest, they rested there for a while as I looked at his face. He was very handsome. _Wait things are moving too fast!_ I thought.

"Ryan things are moving too fast, we just meet like two days ago and now this."

"Dose it matter I'm only here for a little while, than ill be gone." He said. He was right he was going soon.

"Your right. But can we keep it between us for a while I don't want my mother knowing yet."

"Yeah I thinks that's a good idea." I smiled "Well we better go before someone comes out and spots you on top of Me." he joked. I pushed myself up and helped him up. He didn't say anything about me being cold anymore. Maybe I wasn't cold right now, I was half human anyway. Maybe that's why my power stopped working because I am half human. We walked silently to the doors and pushed them opened and we hurried inside. It was much warmer. Ryan kissed me goodnight on the cheek and left. I hurried into my room which was still dark and I changed into a pair of boxers and an old tea-shirt and crawled into bed and pretended to sleep. That was when I heard giggling and someone said

"Do you think she is going to tell us or what?" that was Lucy. I opened my eyes and laughed.

"Tell you what?" I asked.

"We saw you missy hooking up with Mr. Hotty...don't try and hide it thank you every much, we saw it all," Molly started "Was it a good hook up or what? It looked good from here." She finished. I knew I would have to tell them but not this early.

We spent the rest of the night giggling, talking, gossiping and I told them everything.


	5. Chapter 5

We were all up and ready to go down stairs and have breakfast early. I was now having second thoughts of last night already _I really shouldn't have kissed him. I should tell him it wasn't meant to happen and to stay away from me. _But I knew deep down I didn't want to tell him that, I liked him I guess. Well that's what Molly told me, since I have never had any feelings for a guy I really didn't know. _I really should stay away from him, I'm a vampire and he could find out!_ _If he ever did…could I trust him? I have no idea!_

We all went into the Dining Hall, and sat down not talking. My three best friends all grabbed plates of fruit in front of us while I sat there watching them.

"What's Ruby?" Lucy finally asked.

"Nothing, just thinking."

"About?" Beth asked, he deep British accent gone.

"Last night. Do you guys think it's a good idea and all? You know me being a Vamp and all. It couldn't end every well." I whispered.

"Dose it matter? He is going to be gone in a few weeks…you don't have to tell him anything if you don't want to and plus you will probably never see him again." Molly said. She was right. Then I remembered something, Mum wanted me to keep a close eye on him right? Well I was now. Prefect.

"I guess so." I admitted.

"But Ruby…keep it PG rated." Beth said, and we all laughed.

After Breakfast we headed to our first classes. Mine was P&E with Beth. I loved that class; we got to work on our Kicks and punches…everything like that. The only problem I had to hold back, most of the time. I had supernatural strength and wasn't really allowed.

Well filed into the large barn, waiting for our teacher to tell us what to do.

"Hello ladies and Gents. Today is a basic day, find a new partner and get to work." She yelled. I had to find a NEW partner. I couldn't work with Beth. Oh no! Beth read my face like I was an open book.

"Don't worry, you will be fine, just don't use all your _strength_." She whispered in my ear. I nodded and she moved off, to find a new partner.

"Well I think I have a new partner already." Ryan said behind me. I smiled and turned.

"Well don't think I'm going easy on you." I told him.

"I didn't think you were going to." He grinned. We faced each other and practiced our Kicks. He was good; really good I had to admit. I fake kicked him and turned and got him in the leg and he fell to the ground. I laughed and then he put out his leg and kicked be in the shin and I fell to the ground besides him.

"Good one." I smirked but not good enough. He stood and I kicked his other leg while taking his right arm and flipped him over my head. He landed with a thud.

"Ouch…Gallagher Girl, Where did you learn that?" he asked rising slowly. I smiled and said

"A spy never tells her secrets."

"Not even Rudy Morgan?" he asked rising his eye brows "I heard your mum had a thing with my Dad awhile ago?" he said. My mouth fell open but he went on "I'm a spy duh, and I also know Cameron never had a child and never got married." He added. Oh crap! "So I wonder where you came from?" he asked. He wasn't playing anymore, this was real. I could see Beth beside me a few feet away. She was listening in. I watched as she dropped her foot in mid air. She knew this wasn't good. What was I meant to say? I stood there watching me, trying to tell if he was joking or bluffing. Nothing, he just stood there smirking. Beth got the hint I was giving her; I was getting whiter and my eyes were turning back to black…I was feeling numb, she ran to the teacher. I watched her talk with the teacher for a few seconds and make her way back to me.

"Hey guys…Sorry Ryan but I have to take Ruby back to the school." Beth said smiling. She took my hand but didn't flinch and how cold it was. It was colder then normal.

"I'll catch you later Gallagher Girl." Ryan called behind me. I didn't turn around I just let Beth pull me out of the Barn. As soon as we were far enough from the barn she turned around to me.

"Are you alright?"

"I need, I need something to drink." She got the hint. She nodded. "Also need my mother." I added, she nodded again and lead me inside. To my Grandmother's office, I knew my mother would be in there. Beth pushed open the doors still holding me hand.

"Miss Morgan. Rudy needs some…" Beth stopped and my mother got it. I sat down on the near by chair. My mother came back with a glass of blood. and I took it and drunk it, all in one. It didn't take long, my eyes went back to normal colour and I started to feel warmer.

"What happened?" Mum asked.

"He knows something." I whispered.

"Who knows something?" she asked, Beth stood quietly next to me.

"Ryan Goode."

"He knows what?" she asked taking my hand.

"He knows I'm not really yours and you never had child and that you have never been married." I said. A small tear ran down my face. I didn't know I could cry until that moment.

"Oh honey…you are mine maybe not by birth or blood but I'm your mother." She assured me. "Dose he know anything else?" she asked.

"I'm not sure."

"It's okay, I wonder how? On every file, it says your mine. How could he possibly know?"

"Because he is Zach Goode's son." My Grandmother said, from behind us.

"But mother, how could he know not even Zach could find out." My mother protested.

"Cameron, it's possible, Zach has good sources he always has and he has never left your life not for one second." She went on

"What do you mean?"

"Zach Goode, a few years back…did have a girlfriend but only for a few short months, she was killed. He kept the son but he never left you, he always had tabs on you. Knowing you were safe."

"How do you know this?"

"Your mother, might be old but I still have my sources." She grinned "but anyway, he raised his son up in-between jobs, not wanted to leave what he does best and a little while ago, he signed up for a job at blackthrone and got it."

"Okay and?"

"That's it, nothing new so far, but he hasn't changed. He still loves the little cammie he fell for in high school." She smiled and so did my mum.

"But why does Ryan Goode, want Ruby?" Beth asked.

"Want Ruby?" my Grandma turned to Beth.

"Umm yeah." She paused, I knew what she wanted to tell them about me and Ryan and I think I should let her. I nodded to her "We saw her and him making out last night." She mumbled.

"Is this true?"

"Umm yes." I admitted. My mother looked at my Grandmother.

"Okay, well maybe its best if you still kept your eye on him. Find out why he is here." she told me. I nodded.

"Okay, I think you girls should leave now." she smiled. We got up and started for the door. "Ruby be carful, if Ryan is anything like his father he is hiding something." I nodded and left. We were in our room when Beth started.

"Your mum had a high school sweetheart." She giggled.

"I know right." I giggled some more.

"Well you know what you have to do." She quickly said. I nodded.

If was nearly ten o'clock when I left my room and wondered into the library, it was empty and quiet, I sat down in front of the fire and waited. I knew he would come, he always found me.

"What you thinking about?" he asked from behind me. I had to play my part I remembered.

"Everything." I whispered. I turned and got up facing him. "Why are you here?"

"To talk to you." He said. He didn't smirk or joke.

"Well go." I said stepping closer to him. I didn't care if I felt colder then most people, I didn't care if I was spy and had way too many secrets. I was me and I wanted to be normal, I wanted to feel like a normal girl but I wasn't not by a long shot.

"I know, your not a real Morgan." He whispered. I nodded.

"And I know, you have a bigger secret then that." He added, I nodded again.

"And I also know, that there is something about you Ruby, that I can't get enough of." He admitted. I smiled at this.

"And I know, even if I'm not a real Morgan, but I am, that Morgan's always seem to fall for Goode's."

"Ha-Ha I guess they do, but us Goode's also fall for Morgan's." he grinned. It was enough of playing I had to get down to the point.

"Why are you here? At the Gallagher Adamancy?" I asked.

"To save you." He admitted.

"From what?"

"Your father."

"My father? He is gone and he is…" I stopped myself.

"He is a vampire…which makes you are a half vampire." She said. I wanted to cry, I wanted to yell. I wanted to do something but I couldn't.

"Who do you know?" I said looking at the floor.

He pointed to himself and said "Spy." I nodded but my gaze didn't leave the floor.

"Why do you have to save me from my father?" I asked.

"He is coming to take you, and kill your mother." I looked up. He wasn't joking.

"How do you know and don't say spy." I asked.

"My dad, found out. He couldn't let your mum die, he knows she wont just let him take you away, she will fight for you and my dad has already lost one love, he cant lose another one." He said. A tears run down my face.

"No." I whispered "Your lying." I stepped back away from him.  
"Ruby, you have to trust me…you have to get away from here, with your mum."

"And where are we meant to go?" I asked.

"With me, my dad can keep you safe, he has a safe house. We can figure out a plan to stop him and keep you guys safe." He said stepping closer, he reached out and took me by the waist. "But we have to leave tonight." he said. I nodded and stepped in closer.

"Okay, ill go get my mum." I said and went off to her office with him by my side.

We knocked on the wooden doors and then my mother opened up.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"We need to talk to you mum."

**hey everyone, a big thank you to everyone who has read half and half. And sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter! And please enjoy and also please review! Tell me what you think :}**

**tinkertaydust!**


	6. Chapter 6

****This chapter is for everyone who had reviewed! I love you all!**

**Babycarrots, ihartstark, Gallaghergirl396, Princess of souls and Wisher tales! ****

**Half and Half**

**Chapter 6.**

Ryan and I told mum the whole story, she didn't talk once while we told her. She agreed that we needed to leave tonight, and that we went safe here anymore. For all we knew my dad was out there right now, watching our every move. She told her mother, and kissed her goodbye and so did I. We all knew none of us might not come back, this wasn't just a job, and this was so much bigger! My dad was a full vampire. He was strong, faster and smart then me. He could kill any one of us with a twitch of his little pinkie.

"Be safe, you two. I can't lose you two…you are they only ones I have left." My Grand mother cried, tears running down her face. My mother gave her one last hug and we left the room.

"Now Ruby go straight to your room, grab some stuff and get right out and do help to be quiet. We don't need the Beth, Molly and Lucy to wake up." My mother told me, I nodded and fled to my room. Making no sound at all, I opened the door and flew to my bed, grabbing a suitcase and throwing everything I could find into it. I didn't forget to get some blood. I was making my way out when I turned around, looking at my three best friends, sleeping. I wanted them to come with me, but didn't want to cause them any danger. I wanted to tell them where I was going, but I couldn't.

"Bye guys, I love you." I whispered and closed the door behind me. Ryan stood outside the room with his own small suitcase. I smiled a very small one at that. He led the way to the hallway and we met my mother there.

"Got everything?" she asked eyeing us both. We nodded.

"Good, now let's get going. Ryan where are going?" she asked, fingering the outside door knob.

"A small safe house, just off the main road." He whispered and she nodded. She opened the door and we dashed for the van. It wasn't our normal school van, but a deep blue one with tinted windows. The three of us huddled in and mum started up the car. We flew through the main gates, and down the main road. It wasn't long before I couldn't see home anymore. I couldn't believe that I might not ever see that place again. Not long after Ryan called out.

"Take the left here then the next right." My mother did as he said and shortly after we were surrounded by a dark forest.

"The next left and we are there." Ryan said and laid back into the seat next to me, he took my hand without a word and grinned at me. _How on earth could he be grinning at a time like this?_ My mind yelled.

"Because I'm with you." He whispered in my ear, I knew my mother didn't hear him. It must have been my super hearing powers or something like that. I smiled at him as the car came to a sudden stop. And he got out and we followed him into the tiny safe house.

"Dad, where are you?" Ryan called out and turned on a light, the safe was even tinier then it looked from the outside. There was a small kitchen with only a fridge and an old stove and one bedroom, with one double bed and there was a little living room with an old television and an orange couch, I hoped there was a bathroom somewhere.

"Ryan is that you?" a deep handsome voice said from the bedroom. I heard my mother take in a deep breath. Maybe that's part of the reason she came? To see Zach again? A dark figure came out of the room and stood in front of us. He was just like Ryan, apart from the age of course but Ryan did get his fathers looks. Zach was tall and muscular, with dark brown hair and kind eyes. I could guess why my mother fell for him.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, it's been a long time." He smirked at my mother, the same way Ryan does with me. I looked up at my mother who was smiling.

"Yeah just a bit." She replied, I looked at Ryan who just shrugged his shoulders and pulled me away from them.

"I think we should give them some space." He said and I nodded. We went back outside and sat on the little swing. The silence was killing me so I asked him.

"Did you mean it? What you said tonight?" he looked at me.

"Which part?"

"The part about, there being something about me you can't get enough of?" I asked, my cheeks were getting red, which I didn't know they could.

"Yes." He said. My heart started to race and I grinned. "I meant every word…Ruby even if you are a…" he stopped. I knew what he meant, even if I was a vampire! Agh why was I a freaking vampire!

"Even if I am a vampire." I finished his sentence, I looked away. I couldn't see his face…I could never be with someone like him! I was half a vampire, half a monster!

"Ruby don't, I don't care if your half a vampire. Your still Ruby." He said cupping my face in his hands. "Your beautiful to me." He whispered and I grinned.

"Now your just making things up." I joked and playfully pushed him away.

"No I'm am not." He yelled and I got up and he ran. I playfully ran after him yelling.

"When I catch you, I will have to suck your blood!" in my best vampire voice. He ran around the porch giggling while I chased him still yelling, then Mum popped out around the corner.

"You will do not such thing, young lady." She said, with her hands on her hips. I wanted to laugh but nothing came out. She was being serious.

"Mum…I was kidding…" I started by she cut me off.

"Get in side, where I can see you. I don't want you getting lost out there or worse getting grabbed." She said and led me inside. Ryan sat on the couch holding back laughter. I gave him an evil look and he shut up.

"Now what's the plan?" Mum asked, taking a seat next to Zach.

"Well, Stefan could be anywhere. He could be hiding in the trees, watching up right now. We don't know but what we do know is, he is coming. He is waiting for the right moment to strike." Zach said the name Stefan stuck in my head. My dad? His name is Stefan.

**Thanks everyone for the great support, it's a short chapter this one but I promise I will make the next one BIG! Please review. Oh and Stefan is in the twilight, breaking dawn book, ruby's dad. **

**Tinkertaydust!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Half and Half**

Chapter 7

Things were silent as we tried to work out the best plan we had. Zach and mum kept quiet, whispering different ideas but at the moment we still didn't have anything. They both didn't want to include us in the brainstorming or coming up with the plan parts, they must have thought we would interfere and come up with crazy ideas. They sat at the tiny plastic table in the kitchen while we stayed in the bedroom, way from them. I didn't know why they sent us in here? I could still here them no matter how quiet they whispered.

"What are saying?" Ryan asked not moving from the bed. We sat close to each other, closer then needed but we didn't mind.

"Their best idea so far is, we wait until he attacks and make our move when we finds me waiting alone in the living room."

"They want to use you as bait?" he asked.

"It's the best idea yet, he wants me not you." I said and finally looked at him. His face showed so much concern that it hurt me just to look at him. even though we hadn't know each other very long, I liked him a lot and didn't want any harm to come to him. "Maybe its best if I let him take me, maybe he wont hurt my mum or you guys." I added. Ryan got up and starting shouting, quiet enough so it wouldn't he heard from the other room.

"No Rudy, are you crazy? He is a total Vampire! He might even kill you…and I can't let that happen, I won't let him take you." He grabbed my hands in his and bent down to my level. "Trust me Ruby, he won't get you." I wanted so badly so trust him, to forget about my father taking me but I couldn't. I could stop this, all of this and my family and friends would be safe. So I did my best a lied to him.

"I trust you." I whispered, a smiled crossed his face.

"Okay, you stay here and I will tell my dad and your mom that we can't let you be the bait." He said and stood up leaving the room. This was chance, to leave, to save my family and friends. I sprung up and flew to the window, it wasn't locked. I pushed it opened without any sound and flew out. I ran and didn't look back; tears filled my eyes as I thought of my mother, my grandmother, Ryan and everyone at school. I wouldn't see them again after this. I slowed down and stood in the open forest, waiting for him to find me. It wasn't long before he showed.

"Hello my daughter." He greeted me. I spun around to face him. He didn't look like him at all. His handsome features were over done; he had long hair that reached his shoulders now. I didn't say hello, just stood there. "Not going to talk?" he asked. I sighed and asked.

"What do you want?"

"I want my little girl back. You know you look just like your mother." He said. I didn't know my mother, so I couldn't say I looked like her.

"I didn't know her." I snapped. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I know and I'm sorry I didn't stick around to meet you." He started. He was saying sorry? I thought he would like pick me up and take me far away from here.

"Yeah me too sometimes but it doesn't matter, I grew up as a Morgan." I said. I wasn't trying to be harsh but it didn't seem to be working.

"Yeah I know, Cameron Morgan is very lovely and that's why I picked her to be your adoptive mother." Wait what? Picked her? "You see, I couldn't bear raising you by myself not after your mother died, so I started looking for adoptive parents and I found Cameron. She wanted kids of her own one day but was a spy and didn't really have a chance to find her prince charming." He stopped to let m take it all in "So I had a little chat about it all, told her what you were, how your mother died and everything and she said yes." I nodded for him to go on. "Then I left. I never stopped thinking of you not once." I wish I could say the same to him but really I didn't think of him once.

"So why are you back? To take me away from my new family, my life now?" I asked. He looked hurt but denied it.

"No, I would never take you away from your family or friends, I just maybe if you would let me get to know you." He smiled. I thought about it, it couldn't hurt to get to know him; he was my father after all.

"Yeah I'd like that." I said.

Suddenly out of nowhere came my mother, she grabbed me and pulled me back while Zach and Ryan ran towards Stefan.

"No!" I shouted and got out of my mother's hold. "Ryan stop! He isn't here to hurt me." everyone stopped and looked at me even my mother.

"What?" she said moving towards me.

"He isn't here to take me away or to kill you; he just wants to get to know me." I said. My mother looked at Stefan.

"Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes, I would never take her away from you, I gave her to you." My mother nodded and reached for my hand and I let he take it.

"But then why did we get reports that you wanted to kill Cameron and take Ruby?" Asked Zach.

"I don't know were you got that from, but it's wrong. I only want to get to know my daughter maybe you should check into who and where you really got those reports from." He told Zach.

"Yeah I will look into that." He replied.

"So you won't take Ruby away from me, if we let you see her like every weekend to get to know her?" my mother asked.

"No I will not."

"Fine, you may see Ruby every weekend but get her home no later then five pm." My mother added and I laughed and then joined in Ryan. She was being a little over protective.

"I will have her home before then, I swear and thank you." Stefan replied and ran off into the dark forest.

We all got back to school before the morning classes started. I opened my room and found my three best friends waiting for me.

"Rudy, where did you go?"

"Why didn't you take us?"

"What happened?" Asked Lucy, all these questions flew at me and I grinned, nothing had changed. I sat on my bed and told them everything that happened. How I met my father, how my mother reacted to seeing Zach and what Ryan had told me.

"Do you think Zach will be staying here now?" Asked Molly.

"Don't know, he could get a job here." I replied.

"Oh what if you mom and him get married?" Beth asked, I laughed.

"Then he will be kind of my step dad, I guess but that wont change things between my and Ryan." I smiled.

"You hope, he would kind of be your step brother, but like not." Lucy added, I slapped her lightly across her arm.

"No it wont be, I am not a _real_ Morgan remember. I won't be his step sister." I said.

"Yeah duh, Lucy and they call you the smart one." Molly joked and got up. We headed out the door and into the halls where we split up for our classes. Everything was going to be great now. I had my family back and my friends, I was going to have a father figure in my life and maybe even get my first boy friend, life was going to get better hopefully.

**Okay there is it! chapter 7 so sorry it took so long, I was heaps busy with school and dancing stuff but hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas to add to the next chapter what could happen next? Please do sure…I need them **

**Thanks heaps everyone you are all so amazing**


End file.
